Resource Core 3 (RC3) Clinical Translational and Recruitment Core: Project Summary The Johns Hopkins University (JHU) Older Americans Independence Center (OAIC) proposes to offer a resource core entitled Clinical Translational and Recruitment Core, or Resource Core 3 (RC3). This core was designed to accelerate the translation of important biological findings related to frailty into clinical studies, and because of the need to train and support junior investigators proposing clinical investigations in frail, older adults. This initiative is closely aligned with the JHU Division of Geriatric Medicine and Gerontology's goals of integrating frailty-related research into clinical practice, and will be in part funded by divisional philanthropic resources. The specific aims of RC3 are 1) to provide supported OAIC investigators with comprehensive training and mentorship in clinical research, 2) to provide the oversight necessary to ensure optimal and safe performance of clinical studies, 3) to provide clinical research space and assistance with all aspects as needed of protocol development, data collection, and recruitment of human subjects, 4) to maintain and grow an active registry of older adults characterized for frailty and consented to be contacted for additional aging and frailty related studies. The recruitment of a new core leader who has considerable clinical research expertise in aging and HIV-related metabolic studies will facilitate the development, implementation, and conduct of both clinical physiological studies and clinical trials in this core. A highly skilled and experienced research program manager with expertise in minority recruitment and in the measurement of frailty and mobility, along with a team of experienced recruiters, will facilitate the completion of these aims. These aims will be carried out in close collaboration with the leaders of all other resource cores. Additional resources are provided by the JHU Institute of Clinical and Translational Research (ICTR), which will help to ensure optimal study design, implementation, biological measurement, and interpretation of results, and Fast Forward, a translationally-focused unit at JHU will facilitate health technology development. This core will play a crucial role in the training of junior investigators engaged in REC activities and in pilot/exploratory studies, and provide materials to disseminate through the new Information Dissemination Core (IDC). If successful, RC3 will accelerate the pace of translation of the important biological findings being generated in this OAIC into frailty-related clinical studies that focus on the maintenance of independence in older adults.